C ständard laibrari
libc-wa Linuks dè sistèm laibrari. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 2.19-17. C ständard laibrari wa ständard laibrari für C progremiŋ leŋgueij, as spesifaien in ANSI C ständardISO/IEC (1999). ISO/IEC 9899:1999(E): Programming Languages - C §7.19.1 para 1. Divelopen à C POSIX laibrari dè divelopmènt taimfreim, C POSIX laibrari wa C ständard laibrari dè superāset . Bikos ANSI C wa adopten bai Internaçionol Organaiseiçion für Ständardaiseiçion , C ständard laibrari osou neimen ISO C laibrari. Jigùm-dè vörçion wa: 2.23-0ubuntu7. * REGRESSION UPDATE: Previous update introduced ABI breakage in internal glibc query ABI ** Revert patches/any/CVE-2015-5180-regression.diff Komponènts * libc6: Contains the standard libraries that are used by nearly all programs on the system. This package includes shared versions of the standard C library and the standard math library, as well as many others.Contains the standard libraries that are used by nearly all programs on the system. This package includes shared versions of the standard C library and the standard math library, as well as many others. * libc6-dev: Contains the symlinks, headers, and object files needed to compile and link programs which use the standard C library. * libc6-dbg: This package contains the detached debugging symbols for the GNU C library. * libc-bin: This package contains utility programs related to the GNU C Library. * libc-dev-bin: This package contains utility programs related to the GNU C Library development package. libc päkeij wa folowen progrems konteinen: * catchsegv: catch segmentation faults in programs * getconf: query system configuration variables * getent: get entries from administrative databases * iconv, iconvconfig: convert between character encodings * ldd, ldconfig: print/configure shared library dependencies * locale, localedef: show/generate locale definitions. Machine-readable data files, shared objects and programs used by the C library for localization (l10n) and internationalization (i18n) support. * tzselect, zdump, zic: select/dump/compile time zones Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... Done The following packages will be upgraded: # firefox # firefox-locale-en # firefox-locale-zh-hant # libc-bin # libc-dev-bin # libc6 # libc6-dbg # libc6-dev # libfreetype6 # locales # multiarch-support 11 to upgrade, 0 to newly install, 0 to remove and 0 not to upgrade. Need to get 61.0 MB of archives. After this operation, 1,024 B of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-updates/main i386 libfreetype6 i386 2.6.1-0.1ubuntu2.1 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 libc6-dev i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 libc-dev-bin i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 libc6-dbg i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 libc6 i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 locales all 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 libc-bin i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 kB #Get: http://security.ubuntu.com/ubuntu xenial-security/main i386 multiarch-support i386 2.23-0ubuntu6 B Fetched 61.0 MB in 24s (2,457 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 265667 files and directories currently installed.) Preconfiguring packages ... Preparing to unpack .../libc6-dev_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking libc6-dev:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Preparing to unpack .../libc-dev-bin_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking libc-dev-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Preparing to unpack .../libc6-dbg_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking libc6-dbg:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Preparing to unpack .../libc6_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking libc6:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Setting up libc6:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... (Reading database ... 265667 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../locales_2.23-0ubuntu6_all.deb ... Unpacking locales (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Preparing to unpack .../libc-bin_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Setting up libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... (Reading database ... 265667 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../multiarch-support_2.23-0ubuntu6_i386.deb ... Unpacking multiarch-support (2.23-0ubuntu6) over (2.23-0ubuntu5) ... Setting up multiarch-support (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu5.1) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.3~bzr0+16.04.20160824-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.13.3-6ubuntu3.1) ... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.59ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.5-1) ... Setting up libc-dev-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Setting up libc6-dev:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Setting up libc6-dbg:i386 (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Setting up locales (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Generating locales (this might take a while)... en_AG.UTF-8... done en_AU.UTF-8... done en_BW.UTF-8... done en_CA.UTF-8... done en_DK.UTF-8... done en_GB.UTF-8... done en_HK.UTF-8... done en_IE.UTF-8... done en_IN.UTF-8... done en_NG.UTF-8... done en_NZ.UTF-8... done en_PH.UTF-8... done en_SG.UTF-8... done en_US.UTF-8... done en_ZA.UTF-8... done en_ZM.UTF-8... done en_ZW.UTF-8... done zh_HK.UTF-8... done zh_TW.UTF-8... done Generation complete. Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.23-0ubuntu6) ... Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋk * * *What's the difference between glibc and libc6? Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeij